


since we've got to be here, let's live

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Content, i guess, javi being a good mate, the author being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Yuzuru has a problem, Javi is a good friend.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 72





	since we've got to be here, let's live

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I've found almost 2k of this saved in my docs and well, I decided to finish it? It's silly and I can't into smut anymore, but I hope you'll enjoy on this great Monday (just kidding who likes Mondays).  
Title from 'Let's get it on' by Marvin Gaye because I'm that disaster.

Javi knocked to the door of Yuzuru's room and then brought his hand to his mouth, hiding a yawn. There was nobody else in the empty corridor, but he didn't want to seem uncultured, just in case someone was watching him sneakily.

After thirty seconds of no response Javi sighed with annoyance, bouncing on his feet as he knocked again, a bit louder than before.

"Yuzu, I know you're there! Come on, open!"

There was some weird sound coming from inside, like a muffled whine, and that sparked a little glimpse of worry inside of Javi and he moved a little bit closer, putting his hand on the door-knob, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to enter.

"Hey, you're okay? Just wanted to give you your bottle back, I sent you a text-"

There was another squeaky whine, and then a thud, as if something heavy fell on the floor, and Javi started to worry for real. He knew that Yuzuru was a bit weird, but that was concerning, especially if taking into consideration his behaviour during the last few days that apparently had nothing to do with the competition they were taking part in. Yuzuru seemed extremely jumpy, avoiding people and flinching away from every touch. Usually he would fall into embrace faster than the speed of lightning, but when Javi had tried to give him a hug after the free skate, Yuzuru basically screeched as if Javi's touch burned, and ran away. Which kinda sucked, even though Javi tried not to admit that. He had been planning to leave Yuzuru to himself and let him get his shit together, but he also wanted to give him his water bottle back- the one he had borrowed before the event even started- and that was why he was standing at Yuzuru's door now, feeling concern growing inside of him.

"You have one minute to open that door or I'm going to get Brian or someone-"

"No!"

Javi winced at the high-pitched voice coming from inside, and gasped quietly when dreadful thoughts started crossing his mind. What if Yuzuru was injured and hiding it, what if something was wrong and-

His train of thoughts was broken when he heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and a loud, shaky exhale.

"Why you here?" Yuzuru asked, his voice muffled, and Javi sighed, suddenly feeling tired, and he leaned his forehead against the smooth surface. Seriously, he was supposed to be taking a long hot shower now and then hop into the bed and watch tv until he would fall asleep. But instead he was standing at Yuzuru's door like some moron, worrying for some reason, which only added to the weirdness of the situation.

"Just wanted to give you your bottle back. I texted you that I would stop by and you answered _ ok _." Javi said "But now you're worrying the heck out of me, so just, ehh, give me a visual confirmation that you're okay and I'm gone."

There was a moment of silence, and then a loud sniffle, and Javi felt all the last bits of annoyance fading away.

"Hey, just open the door, okay?"

Yuzuru sniffled again and Javi took a deep breath, preparing himself to threaten him with going for Brian again, but then the door cracked open and Javi gaped, eyes widening.

Yuzuru looked like a mess, standing there completely naked if not counting a white sheet wrapped around his narrow waist which he was holding with one hand, as if afraid it would fall to the floor. His hair looked like a bird’s nest, tangled and sticking in all directions, and there was deep blush covering his chest and face, his eyes a bit glassy, and overall, he looked miserable.

“Woah, hey, are you okay?” Javi asked, forgetting about the courtesy and barging inside, ignoring Yuzuru’s screech and closing the door behind himself “You don’t look good, you have a fever?” he reached to touch Yuzuru’s forehead, and his fingertips burned for a millisecond before his teammate jumped away, his gaze wild as he was looking at Javi with such intensity the Spaniard felt his stomach clenching. 

“Okay.” he sighed, raising his hands in surrender, one of them wrapped around Yuzuru’s bottle “I’m sorry if I offended you somehow, I will just, uh, put it here.” he put the bottle down on a desk standing nearby and looked at Yuzuru again.

He was torn, not sure what to do. Yuzuru clearly was having some troubles, but the way he was reacting told Javi that he didn’t wish any help. Still, Javi couldn’t just leave him like that, clearly distressed.

“Listen, I promise I won’t try to touch you if you don’t want it.” he promised and Yuzuru flinched visibly, a small grimace forming on his lips “But maybe just tell me what’s going on? You’re worrying me.” Javi added, softer than before, and just like that, Yuzuru deflated, tension leaving his body and for a moment Javi was sure he was going to collapse. 

“Sorry.” he muttered tiredly “Just... “ he sighed and made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge heavily and readjusting the sheet wrapped around his waist, and Javi suddenly realized that he was very probably naked under that and his throat itched weirdly at the thought.

“Can I sit next to you?” he asked and Yuzuru nodded, staring down at his knees and not looking up when Javi joined him on the bed, keeping respectful distance. From so close Yuzuru looked even more miserable, his shoulders hunched tiredly, a trail of sweat running down his nape, his expression crumbled, a mix of so many emotions Javi didn’t know where to start deciphering. 

“Hey.” he muttered, fighting with an urge to put his hand on Yuzuru’s back and rub it soothingly “What’s the matter? Can I help you somehow?”

Yuzuru sighed brokenly and glanced at Javi, his gaze helpless, cheeks still in a deep shade of pink. 

“I have problem.” he said “But I don’t- Javi can’t help. I think.”

“Well you should know by now that I’m the best helper in the world!” Javi exclaimed and Yuzuru gave him a small half-smile, expression softening. 

“Yes.” he said quietly “You good friend. But this… personal.”

“Oh.” Javi frowned with sympathy “But if anything, you tell me, okay?”

“Mhh.” Yuzuru mumbled, and he looked so miserable Javi forgot himself and reached out to touch his cheek, trying to smooth that painful grimace from his face. 

Yuzuru yelped loudly and Javi cursed himself, just about to retreat his hand and apologize, but then Yuzuru closed his eyes and leaned against Javi’s palm, sighing deeply. His expression changed, lips curling into a soft smile, and Javi blinked with confusion. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was glad that Yuzuru seemed so much calmer now. 

“I have problem.” Yuzuru mumbled, keeping his eyes tightly shut “For some days, now. I want to, uh, but I can’t, and this-” he stammered, Javi didn’t understand the thing from his blabbering until he saw how tightly Yuzuru was clutching the sheet in his lap, and suddenly it all was clear. 

Javi wasn’t an idiot, or blind. He had noticed the way Yuzuru’s eyes lingered on other people in locker rooms, or how he would suddenly turn his face away sometimes, pretending to be busy with something, only tips of his ears bright red. 

And to be honest, that was explaining a lot, why Yuzuru was so tense lately, flinching away from the touch and just seeming uncomfortable. Javi felt bad for a kid, who clearly had a few stressful days and apparently wasn’t able to ease the pressure by himself.

And Javi, like a nice person he was, and a good training mate- he knew exactly what to do.

“Do you want me to help you?”

Yuzuru’s eyes snapped open and he surged back so violently he almost fell from the bed, his eyes widening and face twisting with horror. 

“You, no, you don’t understand-” Yuzuru stuttered and Javi sighed, reaching to cover Yuzuru’s hand, the one gripping the sheet so tightly his knuckles went white. 

“I do. That’s why I’m offering.”

“I, I just- I don’t know why nothing works!” Yuzuru exclaimed, close to tears, and Javi made a quiet, soothing sound. 

“It happens, I know that you had a few tough days. And I know this doesn’t feel nice so I can try to help you, if you only feel comfortable enough.”

“I-” Yuzuru licked his lips, and for some reason that little thing made Javi’s stomach churn, just a little “Don’t want to- if you don’t like-”

“Hey, chill.” Javi chuckled, squeezing Yuzuru’s hand “I wouldn’t offer to do something I wouldn’t like.”

It wasn’t like he had ever thought about it, helping Yuzuru get off, but the thought itself wasn’t terrible. Yuzuru was nice and attractive, and Javi cared about him, and well, some time had passed since his last… intimate human encounter. 

Yuzuru kept on staring at him for a moment, eyes boring into Javi’s face until he took a deep breath and shifted a little closer, his knee touching Javi’s.

“So-” he swallowed hard, reaching hesitantly to take the hem of Javi’s shirt between two fingers “Please, yes? But if you don’t like, you say.”

“Same to you.” Javi grinned, feeling a weird rush of excitement. Damn, he really was single for long “So, what would you like to do first?”

“Can this go?” Yuzuru asked, tugging at Javi’s shirt, and Javi grinned even wider. 

The shirt was gone in mere seconds and Yuzuru swallowed visibly, his eyes tracing newly exposed skin before his gaze travelled up, stopping at Javi’s lips. 

“Can we-” he started and then stopped, blushing even more and biting his lip nervously, and Javi only chuckled, feeling a wave of fondness flooding over him at Yuzuru’s shyness. 

“Come here.” he said and there had to be something very convincing in those words, because a moment later Yuzuru was sitting on his lap, hands braced on Javi’s shoulders, that damn sheet still wrapped around him. 

“Okay.” Yuzuru muttered nervously, and he looked so sweet and innocent that Javi almost couldn’t believe what and why they were going to do “I, um-” he stammered helplessly, and Javi smiled encouragingly, running his hand up and down Yuzuru’s back soothingly.

“Want me to take the lead?” he asked gently and Yuzuru nodded quickly, relief flashing through his face, and Javi wondered if he had any experience with other people at all. He chased the thought away quickly and focused on his teammate again, who looked helpful and determined at the same time. 

“It will all be good, I promise.” he said, taking Yuzuru’s face in his hands and stroking his cheeks gently “Now, come here.”

Yuzuru was a bit of a clumsy kisser at first, clearly overwhelmed, and Javi didn’t push him, letting him go at his own pace and quite enjoying the eager curiosity Yuzuru was showing while exploring his mouth, fingers digging in Javi’s shoulders. 

“Mh-mh, more.” Yuzuru mumbled, rocking his hips a little, and Javi decided that was the moment to take the promised lead, and he kissed Yuzuru back for real. 

Yuzuru shuddered, mouth opening in a gasp, and Javi seized an opportunity to deepen the kiss, nipping on Yuzuru’s bottom lip before slowly slipping his tongue inside. Yuzuru gasped, his fingers digging into Javi’s shoulders, his hips rolling, the sheet he was wrapped in slipping down a little, and Javi felt himself getting aroused too, holding basically naked Yuzuru in his arms, hot and restless and panting against Javi’s mouth. 

“Ah!” Yuzuru hissed, pulling back a little, cheeks flushed, eyes glistening “Rough.” he complained, patting Javi’s thigh “Off?”

“Yeah, uh, sure.” Javi laughed, realizing that jeans wasn’t feeling the best against the sensitive skin of Yuzuru’s thighs “Jump off for a second?”

Yuzuru got off Javi’s lap, still clutching the sheet, watching with hungry eyes how Javi took his pants off before moving to sit with his back against the bedrest, smiling at Yuzuru reassuringly. 

“So, come here?”

Yuzuru took a deep breath before losing his grip and letting the damn piece of fabric fall on the floor, and okay, Javi would have lied if he said his heart and stomach didn’t do a weird flip. He didn’t really have much time to think about it, though, because Yuzuru was back on his lap, kissing Javi with even much enthusiasm than before. It was wet and sloppy and so hot Javi’s brain started turning into a mush, but he used every bit of his self- control to keep himself in check. Yes it was great, yes he was getting more turned on with every second, but that was about Yuzuru, not him. And judging by the growing hardness pressed against his stomach, Javi could tell things were going in good direction. 

Javi had never thought about that, being with Yuzuru like that, but now, it was the best experience he had ever had with a guy, not that he had had too many of those adventures. But it felt good, so good, maybe because they had grown so comfortable with each other during all their time training together, or maybe because of some other reasons, Javi really didn’t care, too busy with tangling his fingers in Yuzuru’s hair to keep him in place as he kissed him senseless. 

“Oh, ah- mh!” Yuzuru whined, a high pitched, pained sound, and Javi gasped, tugging at Yuzuru’s hair and breaking the kiss.

“You alright?”

“I need-” Yuzuru whimpered, blinking quickly, suddenly looking shy again as he dropped his gaze somwehere lower, a finger tracing Javi’s collarbone “Javi?”

“I’ve got you.” Javi said, running his hands up and down Yuzuru’s sides soothingly “Have any plan?”

Yuzuru shook his head, biting on his lower lip, and Javi couldn’t stop himself, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Yuzuru’s scrunched nose. 

“I will touch you now, okay?” he asked and Yuzuru nodded, his fingers linking on Javi’s nape. 

Javi pressed his thumb to the hollow of Yuzuru’s throat and then slowly dragging it down his chest and stomach, letting him get used to the touch before he gently wrapped his fingers around the base of Yuzuru's shaft, his grip loose but it still made the boy in his arms gasp loudly, his eyes widening and hips jerking forward. 

"Okay?" Javi asked gently and Yuzuru nodded, his eyelids fluttering. 

"Mhh- hhh." he mumbled, leaning closer and hiding his face against Javi's shoulder, letting out quiet, choked out sounds as Javi started stroking him steadily, making sure not to be too rough. 

It should have felt different, maybe awkward, ridiculous. Hell, half an hour before he had been only heading to give Yuzuru his water bottle back, thinking only about his bed and food and shower. But now there he was, in a middle of a hand job to help a very wounded Yuzuru out. He would have never imagined a scenario like that, but he found himself lost in that, in the heat of Yuzuru's sweaty skin and how he felt under Javi's palm, hard and trembling and full of need. And Javi was only human, and he could feel his own arousal stirring inside his belly, his boxers uncomfortably tight, but he chased the thoughts about himself away, focusing on the boy in his arms. 

Yuzuru was shaking, his teeth grazing tender skin of Javi's shoulder, quiet, muffled whimpers leaving his mouth. 

"I, I- amh, I-" Yuzuru whimpered, wiggling helplessly, and Javi could feel that he was close, not needing much to reach his release. 

"Okay, okay, I've got you. Lay on your back?" 

Yuzuru did just that, sprawled on the bed, looking at Javi with wide, trusting eyes, and Javi felt a wave of fondness crashing inside his chest as he moved closer, looming over Yuzuru’s trembling figure, kissing his cheek gently. 

“There, there.” he murmured before moving his hand down again.

It didn’t take long after that, Yuzuru’s quiet whimpers turning into soft gasps, eyes closing as his body tensed, arching almost painfully, mouth falling open around words he wasn’t able to say as he came, silent and exhausted, tears escaping his closed eyes.

Javi kept on holding him, lips pressed to Yuzuru’s temple, and for a moment, they didn’t say a word. Javi listened to Yuzuru’s breathing, rapid at first and then slowly calming down, and he willed his own body to calm down as well.

He was feeling a little bit dazed, and everything felt a little bit surreal right now, like the shape of Yuzuru’s nose, it looked kinda odd from Javi’s current perspective, but also kinda cute-

"Ah." Yuzuru sighed deeply, opening his eyes slowly, a lazy, happy smile forming on his lips "Hmmh." 

"I take it was good?" Javi chuckled, reaching to brush Yuzuru's bangs away "Everything okay?" 

Yuzuru blinked at him, looking a bit hazed still, and then moved a little closer, pressing a short, shy kiss to Javi's lips. 

"Thank you." he mumbled, his cheeks pink, and just a shadow of anxiety flashing in his eyes, as if he wasn't sure what Javi's reaction would be now. 

But Javi felt just… warm, and content, and kinda proud of himself. 

“My pleasure.” he said before kissing Yuzuru’s cheek one more time and then sitting up with a quiet grunt, his body protesting against movement “Can I use your shower?”

“Mhh.” Yuzuru hummed, propping himself on his elbows and looking at Javi with some peculiar expression “Can I, hm, can I-?”

“Hmm?”

“Go with you?” Yuzuru blurted out, carefully reaching to put his hand on Javi’s hip and well, Javi was only human. 

“I mean, if you want.” he smiled, reaching to flick Yuzuru on the nose “I definitely won’t say no.”

Yuzuru brightened up at that as if Christmas came early, and okay, Javi felt that warm spark inside him growing even more, spreading pleasantly to every cell of his body. Which was something he would definitely have to think about later, but for now, he just took Yuzuru’s hand, helping him get out from bed and giggling when they almost tumbled to the floor.

“Ha, I think we both need food. Shower and dinner downstairs?”

“Mhh, is date.” Yuzuru sighed happily and then gaped, looking at Javi with big eyes, lips forming into a smug smile “Date.” he said, looking very pleased with himself, and Javi couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay.” he said, squeezing Yuzuru’s fingers “Totally a date.”

Maybe they mixed the order of ‘getting to know each other better’ list, but honestly, Javi didn’t mind. At all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost titled it 'a helping hand' but decided to save myself from more embarassment haha Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
